Pose my lovers! Pose! Bryan One shot
by AmTheLion
Summary: And it's another old quizilla one shot. The blitzkrieg boys are taking team photoes when the photograph gets a spendid idea, in his opinion. BryanXYou one shot


**AmTheLion:** Another one shot for my precious Blackavar. This is also an old one from quizilla. Enjoy.

**Disclaimers:** I do not own beyblade or its characters. I do however own this story, its ideas and the characters not from the Beyblade series.

**Signs used in the story:**  
"Text" (person talking)  
_text_ (person thinking or flashback)

* * *

**Pose my lovers! Pose!  
(****a Bryan one shot)**

The Blitzkrieg Boys is sitting and waiting for the photographer. They're suppose to take a team photo. Bryan is impatient, he has better things to use his time on. Finally the photographer, Simon, comes and leads them to the photo stage.

"Ah boys you look more handsome than ever, now shall we place you?" he says. It takes a while for Simon to put all of them in place, and yet he isn't pleased.

"There's something…just something that's not perfect." He looks at them, looking over their positions. Sighting, Bryan looks over at the door. As he does he's mesmerized. There in the doorway stands the most gorgeous girl he's ever seen. She's wearing a short gothic dress and black high heeled shoes which make her legs and shapes show perfectly. She smirks at him, while looking at the four of them and Simon trying to position them right. Then Simon notices her.

"Oh ______ darling. Can you help me out, there's something about this picture that's not right." Simon exclaims

You walk over to Simon and look over the four boys posing. As you walk around them correcting and improving their positions, they follow you with their eyes. Walking over to the one you know to be Bryan, you feel a tingle in your body and you can't help but smirk at him. You correct his position just a little, but when your eyes meet for just a moment, you get a strange urge to kiss him. Slowly you walk back to Simon which is now in ecstasy.

"Perfect, just perfect. You made the little change I needed. Thanks love." He gives you a kiss on the cheek and almost run over to the camera.

"Now stand still boys." The clicking of the camera, as well as Simons outbursts of excitement, drowns in your ears as your eyes are locked on Bryan. For the moment his eyes are on the camera, like the others, but for some reason you wish him to look at you.

"Great boys, that's it. All done you can move now." Simon then says. The boys get out of their poses and walk down from the photo stage. You keep your eyes on Bryan and the moment the photographing is done, his eyes falls on you. You blush lightly, not really knowing why.

* * *

You end up eating lunch with the boys and Simon, and to your surprise the boys are actually very nice. Some how you end up sitting next to Bryan, and now and then you notice him looking at you. Simon babbles on about how he would love to use the guys in other kinds of photos, but the boys just push him of. Then suddenly Simon looks at you and Bryan and lightens up.

"You two would be great lovers." The sudden comment makes you choke on your lunch and the boys look shocked at Simon.

"What?!" Bryan almost screams. He looks almost more shocked than the others. Simon laughs.

"I didn't mean literally, I meant artistically." He explains. Coughing a little you stare at him.

"You want to take love pictures with us?" You ask.

"Yes. The two of you just fit perfect together in a dark love photo session." Simon says excited. You meet Bryan's eyes for a second and a bit surprised it seems like he's thinking the same as you;

_It would be interesting__. _

Later when the guys are about to leave, Bryan pulls you a bit away from the others.

"Would you do it?" He asks. Confused you look at him.

"What?" You question.

"The dark lovers photo thing. Would you do it?" For a long moment you just look at him.

"If you want…I wouldn't mind." You say feeling a blush make its way to your cheeks. He smirks.

"Then let's do it. Can you tell Simon? He has my number so he can tell me when to meet." He says. You grin sheepishly

"You're really going to enjoy this, aren't you?"

"I get to do intimae poses with the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. Of course I'll enjoy it." He replies. With a huge grin he leaves you there in amazement.

* * *

It's only been 2 days since you first meet Bryan. And now Simon wants you to pose in a white shirt without a bra, and black mini-skirt, getting lifted up by Bryan who's also in a white shirt but black pants. And in that pose where your legs are around his waist, you're suppose to kiss in the rain. You stare at Simon not believing what he wants you to do.

"Can't we start a bit more gentile? Like a hug?" you ask. Simon laughs.

"I am starting gentle, later you're gonna be in the underwear."He says exited. A deep red crawls upon your cheeks. Bryan smirks at you and gives you a hug.

"There, you got a hug. So let's move on." He says. You give him a light glare.

"Should have know you would love this." You comment. Bryan laughs and you can't help but laugh too.

"Ok you two, go and change and we'll start." Simon orders. A little later you're having a great time in all sorts of poses and clothes, from gothic dresses to only underwear.

* * *

When Simon finally finishes with the photographing it's dark outside. You're on your way to change into normal clothes when you feel someone grab you hand. Surprised you turn around to find Bryan standing in front of you, with an open shirt showing his well trained chest, which you gotten to know quite well during the last few hours. Lightly blushing you ask him what he wants.

"I was just wondering if you would go out after we changed." He asks. You smile.

"That sounds great." So when you come out of the wardrobe again, he's standing there waiting for you. As you walk up to him, he kisses you and takes your hand, leading you out of the photo studio and into the partying city.

* * *

**AmTheLion:** don't ask me how I got this idea, I think I watched Top Model that day XD Anyways hope you enjoyed reading it.

**Please leave a review.**


End file.
